Hana Namiho
(ハナナミホ, Namiho Hana) is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Kusagakure. Background When Hana was in the Academy, she was thought to be "unreliable" and a "tomboy". Years later, Hana was kidnapped by Amegakure ninja. She left some traces around, in order for her teammates to track her down. Before the team can make it, Hana came to them safely, with the ninjas restrained. The Academy honored her strength in fighting, becoming awarded as a very talented ninja. Personality Hana is a calm, collective and highly perceptive person. She is also kind and caring for others, and determined to please everyone around her. She also has great determination and would never finish a battle or do something without a reason. Though at certain times, she is always at the look for her "love", causing her to become talkative whenever she sees an "ideal man", which she found in Haru Shinagawa. She also addresses everyone older than her in a polite manner. Appearance Hana has long dark brown hair with two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends, and purple eyes. She wears a red coat with a white diamond design, a black skirt and laced up white, heeled boots. Abilities Hana takes a battle seriously as if its her last one. She is the fastest kunoichi of her age group. She specializes in Swift Release. She is also talented in taijutsu. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Hana uses her chakra to enhance her speed, allowing her to use Swift Release. Her speed is shown in white streams of light, showing her tremendous speed. She can also put up traps in a split second giving her a big advantage. Taijutsu Hana can use her Swift Release, coupled with her natural taijutsu skills, giving her an advantage over the whole battlefield. Her body is flexible and can do a triple jump in the air by focusing her chakra in the air or on the force she uses to rise. Stats Plot Introduction Arc Meeting Each Other Hana Namiho was on a mission and became shot by a poison-tipped senbon. She felt ill and started to go back to Kusagakure, but she's already lost. As she was resting in the forest, Hana heard something in the bushes and came to look who it was. Surprisingly, it was a Kusagakure shinobi namely Haru Shinagawa. Hana was greatly surprised that someone was following her, but instead of thinking that Haru was a hunter, she asked him if Haru could help her since she's lost and feeling ill. Haru saw Hana's forehead protector with the Kusagakure symbol on it. They got to know each other in a small time. Haru asked her if she was the one following him, but Hana shaked her head, declining. Hana then went back to Kusagakure with Haru. Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Her hobby is playing shogi. **Her favourite foods are Asian food, while her least favourite are pickled plums. **Hana has completed 62 official missions in total: 28 D-rank, 23 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 5 A-rank, 3 S-rank. **Hana loves to think of strategies.